A Sad Little Clown
by RobinLover4Ever
Summary: WARNING; Sad, Depression, gore, blood, "NOOOOOOO" parts in the story, VERY, VERY sad. Joker, nuf' said. Sorry if Summery sucks, I don't want to give too much away. I ADVICE U NOT TO READ IT IF U CAN'T HANDLE IT! TURN BACK NOW!
1. Suroundings

**A Sad Little Clown**

**I hope u enjoy or… something… I OWN NOTHING! Yesh! How many times do I have to say that?!**

He was in a white room, with blood stained walls, one door-locked of course, no windows, and only a chair-which he was tied to, and a _drip- drop- drip- drop- drip- drop_ in the background somewhere.

He knew if he didn't get out soon, he would go crazy.

He wished he would get out soon.

He wished that Batman or one of his older siblings would come and find him, then wrap him in their arms petting his hair telling him he would be alright and that he was safe now.

_But, wishes don't always come true do they Dick?_

**Sorry it's short. I was listening to "The Lonely" by Christina Perri and this idea came into my head…**

**REVIEW!**


	2. First Mistake

**A Sad Little Clown Ch. 2**

**In the summery, I don't mean it to be mean, I just was warning everyone cause this is some crazy sh*t right here. If u CAN handle it, go on…. If u can't, I'll have a blanket, a box of tissues, Alfred's hot coco, and cookies for you!**

**Any doodle, READ ON!**

Robin was gone, and Batman and Bruce where on HIGH alert.

"Uncle John!" I hear Megan call me.

"Yes Megan?" I asked her.

"Maybe we could try to search for him using our powers!" Megan said.

"No, if you did while he was being torture, it'll hurt you too. Best to just find him physically." Batman answered for me.

"Oh! Okay, well then if we're going to find and rescue him, we'll have to stay strong, so who's up for Lunch?" Megan said, cheering everyone, even Batman, up.

No one noticed the results on the screen before they walked out for Lunch.

_First mistake they made. First mistake, considering they only have a few more hours before Robin goes insane!_

**Review!**

**I own nothing! **


	3. Lost

**Sad Clown Ch 3**

**Lol, I give all my stories nicknames! Have u noticed that? I OWN NOTHING… still. **

_**Italics= Dick's thoughts.**_

**Bold= Dick's flashbacks.**

(Start of Ch. 3)

_**Help me. Help me. Help me.**_

Though words kept going around in his head as he rocked back and forth in a corner of the soft white room.

"**AHAHAHAHAHA!" Joker laughed his sickening laugh.**

**He then shut the door behind him, so Robin couldn't get out.**

**Robin started struggling with his bonds.**

**Soon, he was out of them.**

**He started looking for an exit… ANYTHING!**

_**Why me? Why?**_

**Dick started screaming in frustration, then he slid down the wall he was on and curled up, bringing his chest to his legs.**

_**Save me. Please hurry. Help. Someone? Why isn't anyone listening?**_

**Silent tears started slipping down Robin's cheeks.**

**Robin didn't notice that he was clawing at his arms, making them bleed. Badly.**

_Uncle Jay? Where are you? I need you! HELP ME! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE IN THIS ROOM!_

Robin started crying as he felt his last bit of sanity go away, with his hope and everything else.

_Why didn't you save me?_


	4. Perpare!

**Sad Clown Ch 4**

**I OWN NOTHING! Now onto the story!**

When they all got back from Lunch, the results where there on the screen.

Robin was at a… abandoned mental phacility?

"Oh, this can't be good!" Nightwing **(Yes, Damian is Nightwing)** said.

"Team, Bat-family, get ready for departure!" Batman yelled.

A choir of "Yes!" and "Alright!" was heard.

_Oh, if only you knew what lies ahead, you wouldn't be so happy…_

**Sorry it's short, but it will get interesting soon! MAHAHAHAHAHAHA-cough-cough!**

**Don't u hate it when you're doing an evil laugh and you suddenly cough? **


	5. Open the door

**Sad Clown Ch. 5**

**I OWN NOTHING… STILL! STOP ASKING ME THAT! Gosh, don't u care about my feeling? *Goes to random corner and cries***

When they got there, they took down all the goons, and then soon after, Joker and Harley Quinn.

They finally got to the door of the room where Robin was being held.

Batman opened it up.

**CLIFFHANGER! NOOOOOOO DARN YOU CLIFFHANGER! **** *Shakes fist at cliffhanger* **


	6. Eyes

**Sad Clown Ch 6**

**LOL, you're all like *grabs knife* DIE CLIFFHANGER, DIE! I own nothing, just read.**

**LAST CH;**

Batman opened it up.

**NOW;**

They all saw blood on the soft walls.

They also heard that _drip- drop- drip- drop- drip- drop _that made them feel like they were going mad.

Then, they saw Robin curled up in the corner.

Not even bothering to look at them.

"Robin?" asked Sparrow **(Cass. is Sparrow).**

They all knew something horrible happened to him.

Batman went up to Robin and kneeled down next to him.

"Robin?" Batman asked reaching a hand out.

Batman's gloved hand grasped Robin's shoulder.

Batman shook Robin, who in turn, looked at Batman slowly.

What Batman saw made him shriek like a little girl and pass out.

Then, Robin looked at the rest of the people.

Robin's face was covered in blood.

He had a sad smile on his face.

And his eyes.

Oh God, his eyes.

They were…

VERY dark Blue with small Black iris.

BUT the worst part was the look in his eyes.

Insanity, coldness, betrayal, sadness, and…

Complete and utter despair.

But, his eyes where piecing Right. Through. Your. Soul.


End file.
